An Old Friend Comes Home
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin is seven months pregnant with a donor's children. Robin is running scared for her life and her babies lives. She has no choice but to turn to Jason and Sonny not knowing if either of them would help her. They are her last hope in keeping her and her babies' alive. Will they help her? How far will Jason go to protect Robin? Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

AN OLD FRIEND COMES HOME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: year is 2002 before Brenda comes home &amp; before Courtney and Jason

CHAPTER ONE

A seven month pregnant Robin had just been told that her whereabouts were known and she had to run again. She was tired of going from place to place running from his men especially in her condition. She needed help but the only people she knew that could help her hated her. Jason and Sonny had tossed her out of their lives like she was garbage, trash. Now she had to go to them for help hoping they would help save her life and her unborn babies' lives. Her delivery date was only one month away and she couldn't run anymore. If they didn't help her, her uncle and mother would be raising her babies.

She gathered her stuff together and headed out. She knew she didn't have much time so she hurried and left with the bare necessities within ten minutes of receiving the call. She decided to go to the airport and got in a disguise and she bought a ticket for New York City. She was going home for help if she made it that far. She knew they would find her safe house empty and then they would be looking for her. She sat and waited for her flight to be called hoping to get out of there before they found her. They finally called her flight and she boarded the plane. She got on the plane and she knew that no matter what disguise she used she couldn't hide her belly. She stepped on the plane taking her seat. She wished that the door would close and the plane would take off. Finally the last passenger boarded the plane and they prepared for takeoff. The plane taxied down the runway and she could breathe again.

Now all she had to worry about was getting from New York City to Port Charles and to Sonny and Jason hoping they would help her and not turn her away. If they did turn her away she would surely die and she would never get to raise her babies. She fell asleep knowing for now she was safe at least till she got to New York City. She awoke when a flight attendant woke her up for landing in New York City. She cautiously got off the plane and went and bought a ticket to Port Charles, it wouldn't take very long for her to get to Port Charles from New York City.

They called the flight for Port Charles just as Robin sees one of his men and she hurries as best she can in her condition and he noticed a pregnant lady that didn't look like what he was told she looked like and he went to check her out but he didn't have a ticket and he would have to go buy one and the attendant told him that he would never make it for this flight it was next to leave and within a few minutes it would be going to the runway and taking off. He cursed and decided to call his boss. His boss told him to go buy a ticket and get to Port Charles as fast as possible, that she was going to go to Sonny or Jason or both. He could not allow that.

Robin gets off the plane in Port Charles and takes a taxi to Harbor View Towers. She didn't know what kind of reception she would get but she knew she had to go to them and hopefully get some help from them. She paid the taxi driver and she didn't notice the gunman but thankfully Johnny had and as she got out of the taxi he took aim at Robin and Johnny took aim at him and shot him as he aimed at Robin luckily the assassin did not get a shot off and Robin was unharmed thanks to Johnny who yelled for a clean-up crew. Johnny ushered Robin inside and into the elevator with her duffle bag.

"You are in trouble, I'm taking you to Jason's penthouse and I will get Sonny and they will help you I am sure of it." Johnny said.

"I'm glad you're sure of it because I'm not. I have been on the run for months and I decided to come see Sonny and Jason because I have no choice, I didn't think they would help me and I still don't think they will but like I said I don't have a choice, if they don't help me I will most likely die."

"They will help you." Johnny said just as the elevator reached the top floor the penthouses. Johnny went over to Jason's door while the guards looked curiously at the pregnant woman with Johnny, these guards had never heard of Robin, they had only been with the organization about a year.

Jason said, "We're in a meeting." When Johnny knocked on his door.

Johnny said, "This is important."

Sonny said, "Come in."

Johnny pulls Robin into the penthouse to the surprise of Sonny and Jason. Johnny tells them "She got out of the taxi and someone was about to shoot her but I shot him instead. She is in trouble boss, I would say a lot of trouble."

"Robin, what is going on?" Sonny asked gently. He walked over to her and smiled at her. "I never thought I would see the day that you would be pregnant but you are."

"I'm in a lot of trouble, Sonny. I need help a lot of help."

Jason who was surprised at the emotion he felt on seeing her pregnant and wishing the baby was his. "What kind of trouble are you in?"

"You know that the mob boss of Italy recently died after being on life support. He kept his son in line about women Nico had a tendency to be violent toward women and Brando kept his son in line now that Brando is dead Nico thinks that I would make him a great wife and I have been running from him for months because I turned him down and so he told me I could marry him or I could die, I told him I would rather die and when he started choking me, strangling me I knew he was serious he was going to kill me I had just had AI done and so I fought back not wanting him to kill my child or children as it turned out I am pregnant with twins, anyway I kneed him in the groin and backhanded him and then I scissor kicked him so he is really pissed at me and within an hour they were shooting at me and I started running for my life and have been ever since. I need protection from Nico and I don't know how to get protection from him but I was hoping you could figure out a way so I wouldn't have to run anymore and I could be free of him especially considering that in a month I will be giving birth. I have no choice but to come to you both. Will you help me?"

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN OLD FRIEND COMES HOME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: year is 2002 before Brenda comes home &amp; before Courtney and Jason and Liz and Jason decided to just be friends.

CHAPTER TWO

"Of course we'll help you." Sonny said hugging her.

Jason comes over and looks down at her and knows she is afraid of what he will say to her. "We'll help you, of course we will. I have something I have needed to say to you for quite a while now, I am sorry for everything I put you through. You loved me and I used that to keep you from telling the truth about Michael not being my son. What I said on our bridge was anger and hurt talking and not how I felt. I am really sorry, Robin. I hope you can forgive me."

"I was scared of coming here today because I thought you both hated me and I didn't think you would help me. I knew I would die without your help but I didn't think you would be willing to help me." Robin admitted.

Jason and Sonny knew why she thought that and was ashamed that they let her think that and she had been on the run for several months because of it. They were trying to protect her from the danger of their world and it could have cost Robin her life and that of her unborn children.

Jason takes her in his arms as best he can with her swollen belly. He feels one of the babies kick against him and he smiles. She was going to get her dream. She was going to be a mother and he was happy she was but he suddenly realized he wished he was the father. He had tried to keep her from getting pulled back into his dangerous life and it seemed she found a way in anyway. But how?

"Robin, how did you get involved with the Italian mob and Nico?"

"Brando and I met after I moved to Italy to be near a friend who was dying. He had cancer and needed help, he knew Brando and he and I met and of course I knew who he was which he wasn't expecting and he found out why when he had me investigated. Brando was thankful for me coming to Italy and taking care of his friend. Brando would talk to me about things and what I thought and pretty soon everyone knew it in his family and I met Nico who I instantly disliked. Brando asked me what he should do about Nico and his habit of beating up his women. He told me if Nico wasn't his son he would have had him taken out years ago but he was and so he tried to keep him in line with regards to the women and what he did to them. Now with Brando's death Nico can do whatever he wants because he is in charge and has decided I would make a great wife to him and if I won't marry him than he will kill me for saying no. I don't want to die and I sure don't want to before my babies are born. I didn't know where to go and for the last seven months I have been on the run from him. I had just had AI done when he decided he wanted me to marry him I have been running my whole pregnancy. The only good thing is that I have managed to have care of a physician in Europe while running and I have had my meds and the meds I needed for the babies. I have no idea what to do or how anyone can help me but I am hoping you can."

"Where did you have the AI done at? Does Nico know that you had AI done?"

"Brando arranged for a specific donor for me and he found someone's sperm that had never been used but someone I knew and trusted."

"You knew the donor? Is Brando the donor?" Sonny asked confused.

"No after Brando's death he had a letter sent to me telling me what he had done and well maybe you should just read what he had done." Robin gets in her backpack and takes out this letter and hands it to Sonny who is stunned when he reads the letter and he stares at Jason who has not read the letter and does not know that he is the babies' father.

Jason takes the letter from Sonny not having any idea why his best friend is staring at him like that. Then he begins reading the letter and finds out that Brando found out he had some sperm at the sperm bank or at least Jason Quartermaine had donated some sperm at the sperm bank and Brando had Robin inserted with that sperm. He was the father of Robin's babies. My god he was going to be a father. Now more than ever he was going to find a way to keep Robin safe, after all she was the mother of his kids.

Robin was anxious waiting for Jason's reaction to the fact that he was the father of her kids. She was relieved when he started to smile.

The shock of learning that he was the father was slowly going away and he was now smiling thinking about the fact that Robin was going to have his babies. He had always wanted a child with Robin and now his dream was coming true. When they had Michael he wished that he was theirs and not Carly's.

Jason looked at Robin and he tried to figure out a way to help her and get Nico to back off. Suddenly it hit him, if he married Robin she would be safe under the Corinthos-Morgan organization. If he came after her the Five Families and Associates would strip him of his organization and take him out. He wondered what Robin would say to his suggestion. No time like the present to find out.

Sonny was thinking the same thing. Marriage to Jason would protect her. He just wasn't sure how to bring the subject up. He was about to say something and ask Jason to marry his little sister.

Jason walked over to Robin and hugged her and Robin's anxiety started to fade.

"Does this mean you are happy that I am having your children?" Robin asked, hoping that is what this hug meant. He didn't seem angry he was smiling before he hugged her.

"Yes and I figured out a way to help you. I want you to marry me, you would be protected from Nico because if he came after you the Five Families and Associates would strip him of his organization and take him out for coming after you, because you are my wife. Marry me, Robin. I will keep you and the babies' safe from Nico."

Robin is shocked by what Jason suggested and has no idea how to reply to his proposal. She had loved Jason since 1996 and would have loved to marry him three years ago. What kind of marriage would it be though? How long would the marriage last? She needed answers before she said yes. She needed to know if she and the babies' would be a priority to Jason or if he would treat her like he did the last time they were together. She needed answers.

Jason and Sonny both wondered what was going on inside her head. What was she thinking? Jason decided to ask her so he would know. "Robin, what are you thinking? Are you going to marry me?"

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN OLD FRIEND COMES HOME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: year is 2002 before Brenda comes home &amp; before Courtney and Jason and Liz and Jason decided to just be friends.

CHAPTER THREE

"Jason, I am shocked that you would suggest we get married. I don't know what to say. I have some questions that I want answers to before I answer you." Robin said.

"Okay. Ask me anything you want."

"What position will I play in your life? The last time we were together I was dead last. I want you to put me and the kid's first not last. I was never a priority to you. Sonny, Michael, Carly and the organization came before me and I can't live like that again and I can't subject my kids to that we have to be your first priority not your last." Robin told him.

Jason thinks for a minute about what she said and knows that is what she deserved. She was right, her and the kids should come first and they will. "You and the kid's will come first. I swear to you I will put you and them first."

Robin looks at him and knows he is telling the truth. She was relieved. She asks him next. "What kind of marriage are we going to have? One in name only or are we going to be having sex. I will not stand for you to be unfaithful to me. I will not stay if you are unfaithful to me."

"Robin, I once told you I would always want you and that hasn't changed. I will not cheat on you. I want you in every way."

Robin ponders this and decides to marry him so she says "I will marry you then Jason, but if you don't put me and the kids' first or you cheat on me I will leave you. Make no mistake I won't put up with it." Robin tells him.

"Congratulations you two. I think you two need to get married right away. I would suggest going to Las Vegas and getting married now so that we can get Nico to back off."

"Robin, what do you think of Sonny's suggestion? We could have a wedding here after we are married if that is what you want."

"Thank you, Jason, I would like that and I think Sonny is right we do need to get married now."

"I will call the pilot and have him get the plane ready so we can go to Las Vegas. I am coming to see you get married, if you don't mind."

"Sure, Sonny you can come. Oh one more thing Carly is not to insult me or throw my HIV or your affair with her in my face. I will not put up with it and I expect you to defend me this time and not let her do that. Can you do that, Jason?"

"I can and will. I will not let Carly insult you. I will take care of that if she does. We do need to tell her about what is going on. I will make sure she doesn't ever hurt you again. I will take care of Carly." Jason said told Robin and he also looked at Sonny.

"I won't either." Sonny said knowing what Robin went through with Carly and how much she hurt Robin.

"Okay, what are we waiting for? Let's go and get married." Robin said.

"I will call the pilot now and have the plane ready." Sonny said and the door opened and in walked Carly and Carly realizing who was with Jason and Sonny got angry that Robin was there.

"What the hell are you doing here with Jason and Sonny? I want you to leave and never come back to Port Charles." Carly gets a shock when Robin turns around and Carly sees that Robin is very pregnant. "How can you be pregnant? I thought you couldn't have children because of your HIV.

"Carly I will not be leaving Port Charles. You will not tell me what to do, ever. You will not yell at me again. I will not put up with your shit. I am here and I am staying, Now Sonny, Jason and I have a wedding to get too."

"Who would ever marry you?"

"That is enough Carly. I will not have you talk to Robin that way and since I am marrying her get use to her being around."

"Jason, you can't marry her. I will not allow it." Carly told him.

"You will not interfere in my marriage to Robin. I am marrying her today. We are going to Las Vegas and getting married."

"NO, you can't. She will hurt you again and besides that she is pregnant with someone else's kid."

"Carly, I am the father of Robin's babies' and we have a plane waiting for us so we are done talking about this. You will not treat Robin like you did when she and I were together. If you do you will lose me as a friend. Robin and the babies' come first over everyone and I will not put up with you trying to hurt her so make up your mind do you want me to cut you out of my life or will you treat Robin with respect. She will be my wife and I will not allow you to try to hurt her or the babies." Jason tells her.

"You can't be serious and what do you mean by babies'?"

"Robin is pregnant with twins. I am very serious so make up your mind. I want you and Robin to try to get along."

Robin is shocked with what Jason is doing putting Carly in her place. She looks over at Sonny and he winks at her.

"Alright. I will try. How can she be pregnant with your children?" Carly wants to know.

Jason looks at Robin who nods her head knowing he wanted to tell Carly what happened.

"I didn't know this but Jason Quartermaine had donated sperm and Robin had AI done and a friend of hers had her AI done with that sperm. Before you open your mouth I know she is telling the truth. The person that had her inseminated with my sperm died and he is the one who arranged her to have my sperm used and I have read the letter that proves it. Now Robin, Sonny and I have a plane to catch so Robin and I can get married."

"You're marrying her. I hate this and I hate that you are marrying her but if this is what you really want I will try to get along with Robin but it will be hard since she betrayed you and told AJ about Michael being his son."

"Carly, that is in the past. Now I expect you to not to try to break us up or interfere in our marriage if you do I will toss you out of my life and you will be my enemy. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Carly said glaring at Robin. She was responsible for this but she could do nothing about it or she would lose Jason.

"Good now Robin and Sonny let's go." And with that the three of them walked out the door leaving Carly behind.

Please let me know what you think of my story in a review.


End file.
